Five Nights With Flatmates
by punnybuttr
Summary: A security guard who works at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria comes to his last night on the job, when he thinks it's finally over, it turns out he's not out of it just yet and soon finds himself at home with the four characters that had been haunting him for the last 5 Nights. Will he have to fight for nights of his life, or will he make a few friends? (First Fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, Blackninja101 here! This is my first fanfic by the way and I hope you all like it. Sorry the first chapters short and I'm afraid most of them are gonna be like that. I'll try and make them longer sometimes and hope I can get the next chapter up soon.**

 **Well, hope you all like it~!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Line** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Five Nights At Freddys or any of the characters, I only own the plot and any of the extra characters.

Chapter 1, The Fire.

Finally, the fifth night, the last night he'd have to look after this beaten up pizzeria. The last he'd have to fight for his life from... them.

 _'The animatronics.'_

Just the mere thought of them made him shiver. They may seem innocent in the day time with all the kids around, but when the clock strikes 12, well, that's when things start getting dicey. Ever since he had gotten this job just to pay rent he'd been staring at that tablet, making sure where those damned animatronics were at. His heart almost stopped when he heard Foxy come running down that hallway and he just barely managed to slam that button to stop him from getting in and to prevent the animatronic from stuffing him into a suit.

On the first night he was here and heard from the phone guy about how the animatronics acted up at night, he didn't really believe it and had thought it was just the previous night guard pranking him. But after a few hours, he started to believe that what the phone guy said was true. Sure he made it through the night with no harm, though he did have a few close calls with Bonnie, he made it through. Sure he wanted to quit his job right away but the problem was that the form he had signed wouldn't allow him to leave. He had soon decided to just grin and bear it through those five long nights and get it over with.

Now, it was his last night. He's so close, just a few hours to go, a few hours til he can finally rid himself of this place, to take his low payment from his cheapskate of a boss and leave, and never come back.

That was what he kept thinking to himself, over and over again.

Until everything went blank, he couldn't think, his mind didn't register anything that was going on around him. After a few seconds, little bits and pieces were coming back to him. He still didn't know what was happening though, but there was one thing he did know.

 _ **'Fire.'**_

It was just that one word that popped up in his head, then everything came crashing back. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through him and hear the sound of his wildly beating heart drumming in his ears.

Without thinking about it, he started running. It was so hot, the smoke was slowly choking him. He could almost see the door, so close, so close. But then...

A part of the ceiling started to come down.

It had seemed that time had slowed down in those short few seconds, the heavy wooden pieces of the ceiling slowly inching towards him. It was as if death was trying to reach him, getting ready to take away his life. Just as it was about to crush his body, he felt a push, no - a shove. The shove was so strong it felt like it couldn't be done by a man. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, everything starting to get dark. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a pair of golden eyes, staring right into his...

 **So? How was it? Ok? Average? I hope so. Well, I'll try writing down some other chapters later on.**

 **Til next time! Blackninja out!**

 ***SmokeBomb***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, Blackninja101 here with a new chapter of 'Five Nights With Flatmates'. I hoped you guys liked the previous chapter and I hope you'll like this one as well!**

 **Well, enjoy the story!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **LINE** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: 

I do not own Five Nights At Freddys or any of its characters, I only own the plot and any extra characters.

Chapter 2, Out Of The Fire.

Sirens, that was all he could hear at the moment. He tried opening his eyes but all he could see was blurred images passing around him murmuring god knows what. There was a slight chill of air that hit his mildly scorched skin, someone must have gotten him out of the fire while he was unconscious. He remembered being pushed out of the way of his near death. There was one more thing he remembered just before blacking out.

Golden eyes.

There was one person he knew all too well that had eyes like those. No, not a person. An animatronic.

'It doesn't make sense, why would an animatronic save _me_? After all those night guards they had killed over the years, why would one save me now?' He thought. All this thinking was starting to give him a headache, which didn't help with the pain he was dealing with right now.

He tried opening his eyes again. This time things looked a bit more clear, but everything was still blurry. He noticed someone moving towards him - a firefighter, he supposed, judging by the looks of what he was wearing, and since the pizzeria is on fire. The guy knelt down to him and carefully lifted up his head. He didn't know what the guy was doing until he noticed the water bottle that was raised up to his lips.

As the night guard started gulping down the fresh cool water, the firefighter asked him a question.

The night guard didn't quite catch what he had said. He tried asking what he had said, but was consumed by a fit of coughing. He felt gentle pats on his back until the coughing subdued.

"Wha-what did you say?" He asked, noticing his voice sounded a bit raspy.

"I asked, what is your name?"

"M-my name? It's.. Mike...Mike Schmidt."

 **There we go, end of the second chapter. Sorry it was short but I hope it was as good as the last! This chapter was just to get out the Night Guards name out, but I'm guessing you all knew his name already, am I right? Well, tomorrow I might make another chapter an post it up, but no promises! If I don't have it up by tomorrow, then it'll be posted up on the weekend.**

 **BTW, tell me how I'm doing on my first fanfic and what I can do to make it even better!**

 **Till next time! Blackninja out!**

 ***SmokeBomb***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and welcome back to another chapter of 'Five Nights With Flatmates'. I tried making this chapter a little longer than the previous ones because I thought they were bit too short, soooo.. I hope you like this one!**

 **Enjoy!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **LINE** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer:

I do not own Five Nights At Freddys or any of its characters, I only own the plot and any extra characters.

 _Chapter 3, Scooping Up The Ashes._

Four days he was in Hospital, recovering from his burns. He had a few burn marks here an there but they weren't permanent, thank goodness.

Its been 4 days since the fire had happened, and nobody knows what had caused it. Some thought it was caused by a loose wire or something like that because of the pizzeria's condition. It had also made him wonder why the pizzeria hadn't been shut down by now, what with the condition and the constant deaths of security guards night after night. Each time a security guard was killed they would just clean it up without a care.

 ***Sigh*** _'They just never learn, do they?'_ He thought to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

He was now walking out of the doors of the Hospital he had been in. He breathed in the fresh air as he cleared his head of that dreadful place that was his job, thinking that he wouldn't have to ever go back there again. He felt the heavy weight he had been carrying lifted off of him.

"Thank goodness it's all over." He said to himself.

"Ya don't say?"

He nearly jumped when he heard that all too familiar voice reply to his comment. He quickly turned to see his boss, who was accompanied by a young lady that looked not much older than he was.

"It's good to see you again . I see you've recovered well."

"Yeah.. Um, so what are you doing here sir?" He asked, wondering why in the world his boss would even bother coming to see him.

"Oh, well I just came by to give you your paycheck." His boss said as he took out the payment. " I also came to congratulate you on making it though the nights without (too much) harm."

"Um, thank you sir."

"Please call me Johnson, there is no need to be formal."

Mike looked at the lady behind his boss, uh, Johnson. She was about the same height as him - perhaps an inch taller. She had long brown hair tied into a ponytail which ended around her waist. She wore a blue work uniform, and she looked a little annoyed at the moment.

She tried getting Johnson's attention by saying; "Ahem.."

Johnson didn't seem to hear her as he continued on talking about fixing up the pizzeria, and such. She tried doing it again, but a little louder.

"Ahem!"

He still didn't hear her. (He must be deaf :I)

" **AHEM!** "

This time Johnson heard her and turned around to face her.

"Oh my, Irene. Are you getting a cold? It sounds like you have a nasty cough coming on." He said, genuinely concerned.

"No no, I'm fine. Something just got caught in my throat.." She said calmly, but Mike could tell that she was pissed. He didn't blame her, his boss was pretty oblivious to most things.

 _'Maybe that's why he hasn't shut down the pizzeria yet...'_ He thought.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you to my niece, Irene. Irene, this is the security guard I told you about."

"Hello." We both said simultaneously.

"Um, Uncle, aren't you going to tell him yet?" She asked impatiently.

"Ah, right right, mustn't forget about this." The older man said as he took out a file and handed it me. "Now Mike, your job may be over at Freddy Fazbears pizzeria but, since the fire happened, I'm afraid you will have to take care of the animatronics until the pizzeria has been fixed. I know you are a busy man and all, but the legal document that you have signed states that:

'If something happens to the pizzeria and there was no harm done to the animatronics, any of the employees working at Fazbears Pizzeria will have to take care of them until the owner has finished fixing the place.'

Look, I know this is a lot to take in but the other employees have got their things to do and some have already gone on their vacation. Besides, you'll be working alongside Irene here, and be paid double the money. (Which would be split evenly between the two, that cheapskate. :I)

Also, you'll be staying at the place I have assigned you both. There's more information in the file you have."

And with that, he and his niece said their goodbyes and left.

Mike just stood there, shocked at what he had just been told. He already made it through those five nights.

And now he had to do them again?

He could feel that weight coming back, but this time, tenfold.

 **Sooooo~? How was it? A lot longer than the last that's for sure. Other chapters might be as long as this one, or will be as short as the first two. (I3I)**

 **Now I got some work to do, and by that I mean watch heaps of anime and surf the net. (I'm lazy, kinda..) I'll add the next chapter up next weekend.**

 **See ya then~! Blackninja out!**

 ***SmokeBomb***


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! Already on chapter 4 already! Never thought I'd get this far, hehheh~!**

A special thanks to:

red the pikachu master **, for all the good ideas. I'll be sure to make that Pokemon fanfic one day.**

PerkyKitten22 **, I'm trying, but remember some of them will be short.**

MaverickhunterDragonfire **and** Andrew115342, **I'm glad you both like how the fanfic is going. (P.S. Mike is gonna be on edge, that's for sure!)**

 **And last but not least,** typhoon chaos, **thanks again, cuz! Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **With that over an done with, let's get onto the next chapter shall we?**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **LINE** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer:

I do not own Five Nights At Freddys or any of its characters, I only own the plot and any extra characters.

 _Chapter 4, Nightmare._

Mike laid in his bed wide awake, staring at his bedroom ceiling, thinking of what had occurred that day. He turned his head to look at the digital alarm clock that sat on his bedside table. After reading the still, red numbers, he released an irritated sigh. **4:03am.**

Deciding not to waste any more time on not sleeping, he got up out of bed and started heading into the kitchen. Once there, he thought he saw something in the corner of the room - just sitting there, leaning against the wall.

Its shadowy figure resembled that of-

"Bonnie..?"

He felt his heart almost stop at the thought. He quickly flicked on the light. When his eyes adjusted to the lit room, he saw that nothing was there. He sighed in relief and tried to slow down his speeding pulse.

'I must have been seeing things.' He thought.

He turned to the cupboards and grabbed a cup and started filling it with cool water from the tap. He raised the cup up to his lips and tried to drink the water - but.. he felt nothing. He tried again.

Nothing.

It was as if instead of drinking water, he was gulping down air. He dropped his cup and watched as it fell down in slow motion and smash into a thousand small pieces of what used to be a cup. Strangely, he didn't hear it shatter.

Mike started to feel the fear sink in. He edged away from the sink but stopped when he felt something behind him. He slowly turned his head. What he saw was more frightening than the animatronic bunny.. It was pure black, had the same shape as the rabbit but bigger - and more frightening.. The scariest thing about it was its eyes - little pinpricks of white light that seemed to see right though anything. It held no expression.

It was staring right at him. He couldn't move. He was frozen in place, it was as if some mysterious force prevented him from moving and no matter how much he wanted to or even tried, he could not move.

The shadow-like animatronic took a slow step forward. Mike tried to move again - but it was no use. The shadow being kept getting closer and closer, until it was standing right in front of his face. He felt its iron-like grip (I'm pretty sure it's steel Mike, that's what those animatronics are made of..) grasp him around his neck and soon found it hard to breath (No duh).

He shut his eyes tight and tried screaming out for help, but all that came out of his mouth were whimpers.

When he opened his eyes again he.. he was in his room?

He looked around. As there wasn't any shadow figure or any animatronic gripping his throat, he gasped for air, trying to calm down from the realistic nightmare he just had.

"I-It was just a nightmare..?" He told himself, looking down at his shaking hands. *Sigh* "All this stress must be getting to me.."

Mike looked over to his digital clock which now read 8:34am.

He decided now would be a good time to get ready - after all, today was the day he had to pack up and get ready to move in to his 'new home', or 'new hell' he should say. He gave another irritated sigh, kicked off his blanket and started to get on with his day but then stopped, feeling something wet, and.. slightly warm.

He groaned, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. He slowly got up and looked at the spot where he slept ..

There was exactly what he hoped it wouldn't be.

He. Had. Wet. His. Bed.

 **"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? _"_**

His face: _:0_

 **Aaaaand that's the fourth chapter all done an dusted, sorry it took so long. (I had life problems) I got busy with some exams, had a Birthday - hooray, happy 16th -, got some deviantart work done (Yes, I have an account), and all sorts. I'm not giving up on this story, so don't you worry! Haha, that kind rhymed~**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked it. I'll try and post some more up, but remember, I take a while.**

 **Well, that's all from me.**

 **Till next time! BlackNinja, OUT! *SmokeBomb***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry I'm taking so long. Got some mad writer's block on my case so I'll be taking alooooooooooonggg time on chapters. Sorry..**  
 **Hope this chapter is ok, see you at the bottom!**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Disclaimer: Yadayadadon'townshityadayadaexceptformissshittardyadayada.

 _Chapter 5; A new job, and a new Workmate._

Mike looked down at the crumpled piece of parchment, reading over the address once more.

"Yep," He said with a sigh; "This is the place.."

He started walking towards the old building, it looked neat, but still old.  
As he walked near the doors he saw a swift blur cross the inside of the room.

He hesitantly opened the door and stepped in, looking around cautiously to see what had moved in there.  
He suddenly felt a presence behind him, he quickly spun around an-

 **"BOO!"**

Mike let out a shrill scream.  
A scream that was soon drowned out by a roar of hysterical laughter.

Mike tried to catch his breath from the near heart attack he almost received and glared at the laughing girl.

"W-Why the HECK did you just do that!?"

That girl tried to recover from her laughing fit to give a response but ended up cracking when she saw the look on Mike's face.

"HAHAhahaha! Your f-face, I-I CAN'T HELP IT-"

And off she went again.

Mike gave an irritated sigh at the laughing maniac and rolled his eyes.

"Oh _very_ professional of you, wouldn't your old man be proud."

Irene clutched her stomach, struggling to breath.

"You mean that ol' cheapskate of a fart?" She smiled playfully; "Like he'd care so long as I'm doing my job, even if I'm childish when I do it."

Now that I chuckled at.

"Hehe, that sounds like him."

We chatted a bit, some stuff about the boss, and about the job we're both in. I shivered remembering that I have to look after the things that have, and nearly, try to kill me for the past nights. It seem's Irene noticed me shiver and asked if I was alright.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.." I wasn't.

Thankfully she let it go and continued on talking about which rooms we'll be staying in and which ones we'll be working. She told what times we'll both be taking. Day job will be 6-12am, and night will be 12-6am.

I got the night job. Great. Just like old times.

I told her to be sure to lock the doors up tight at night, she gave a weird look but said okay.

It was almost my shift once everything was unpacked in my room. I changed into my Security clothes and brought my flashlight. Irene had already finished her unpacking and had headed to bed, door locked.

I sat down on the office chair, squeaking as my weight laid on it's worn fabric.

It pulled out the camera tablet, getting ready for one hell of a night.  
Not only was he vulnerable and scared.

There were no doors. No doors to keep the animatronics out. No doors to keep him safe inside.

Chance of survival?  
Probably none.

He said to himself as the clock struck 12;

"..I'm screwed."

* * *

 **So? How was it? Short I know, but you know me. I take long and post short chapters.**  
 **I'll try to update a _LOT_ faster than before. But remember, I did say _'try'_.**

 **Anyways, till the next chap!  
** **Blackninja out!**

 ***SmokeBomb***


	6. Chapter 6

WOW! I took a frickety frackin' long time to get this one out, didn't I !? And already at chapter 6? Never thought I'd get this far. Anyways, thanks for reading thus far. SpaceWolf04, you were the one who gave me the idea for this chapter.

NOW LET'S GET INTO THE STORY!

* * *

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own FNAF.

 _Chapter 6; Night One. Again._

When the timer started Mike wasted no time searching through all the cameras to find where the animatronics were put. He remembered his boss saying they put them in the downstairs storage room, marked #3. When Mike finally found them he almost had a heart attack at seeing Bonnie's face, which was right in front of the camera, doing his signature eyeless stare... thing. (you know the one I'm talking about)

It was already 12:13am and they were already getting at it. Mike's heart sped when they moved, Bonnie and Chica trying to get through the door while Fredbear stayed in the shadows. Now, Mike would've been cowering at the fact that both the animatronics were after him but instead.. he... just..

Chuckled..

The reason for that is while Bonnie was already outside of the door, Chica was, well, stuck. Stuck in the doorway. The poor animatronic chicken tried wiggling, pulling, and even twisting but it still didn't work. The more she tried, the harder Mike laughed. When Bonnie noticed that she had gotten stuck, he came over to help the chicken, grabbing her frame and pulling.

Still stuck.

Bonnie managed to signal the last partner of the animatronic band to come over and push while he pulled. Fredbear got into pushing position and, on the count of three, Chica was finally unstuck - and was now laying on top of the animatronic rabbit.

Mike was sure he could have been heard from across the building with his laughter at the sight, but his laughter was soon quieted when the fear sunk in when he couldn't see the two in the hall anymore. The young security guard flipped through the cameras on his tablet trying to find them but then stopped as he froze to the sound of something dropping in the distance. Somewhere in the right hall..

Mike slowly got off his chair, as quietly as possible, and hid under his desk. He flipped to one of the cameras in that hall and what he saw made his blood run cold. All three of them were standing in the hall, the shadows they were casting making them even more frightening to look at, their glowing eyes staring into the hall's camera.

Mike muttered a swear under his breath and prayed he wouldn't be found. But luck was never on his side was it? The animatronics were just outside his office. A long moment of silence stretched by as the security guard tried to keep quiet whilst sweating like a jogging overweight man on a hot summer's day. (that's a lot of sweat mind you)

As the sound of metallic foot steps walked away from the security office Mike released a sigh of relief, and then checked his tablet once more to see where the three were headed. _But.. wait a minute, there's only tw-_

A pair of strong iron(steel, ya dimwit) hands gripped his shoulders and he was pulled out from under the desk he was hiding under. He then came face to face with Freddy Fazbear himself.

"Shitshit _shit_!" Mike began to struggle in the mechanical hold which seemed to tighten at each swear he would mutter out.

"Hey, language."

Mike paused he struggling when he saw the disapproving look the bear sent him. He gulped and stuttered out an apology. When the bear started dragging him out into the hall the guard renewed his attempts at freeing himself once more.

As he was being dragged down the hallway by the bear the other two animatronics joined in and held onto him. Mike was hoping, _wishing_ , that it would hit 6am already. But that was still a few hours away. _I'm dead.._

When they had all arrived at the storage room the animatronics searched around trying to find a suit for the guard. Mike felt he might faint, knowing that he is most likely going to die being stuffed into an old animatronic suit. Pierced by rusty old wires.

"Aah jeez.." Bonnie muttered and turned to look at the bear; "Hey Fred? We can't seem to find a suit for 'im."

"What? Surely there must be one around.." Freddy signaled Chica; "Chica, mind looking after the endo?"

"Not at all Fredbear! I won't let him get away!" She chirped.

As soon as Freddy's fuzzy hands left his wrists Chica's bright yellow ones quickly replaced his in a tight hold. So tight that it made Mike yelp, and say "Ow.."

"Woops, sorry about that." She said as her grip loosened a little but still held him firmly as to not let him get away.

He sighed. _At least I've been given a bit more time to think about my soon-to-be-death._

Roughly 10 minutes had passed by and the guard's hand were starting to go numb, as well as his butt from sitting one the hard ground for too long. The two animatronics searching for the suit had still not found any sign of one. Boxes were thrown left and right and still no sign of suit for the 'endoskeleton.'

Bonnie stopped in his search and turned to the bear. "Um, Fred? I'm starting to suspect there aren't any suits."

"What?" Everyone's eyes turned to stare at the bunny and Mike felt a small flicker of hope.

"Well, maybe the suits aren't even here. We are in a different building, right?" Freddy nodded, urging him to continue. "Then maybe the extra suits are still at the pizzeria."

A deep sigh came from the bear. "You're probably right, but then.. what should we do with the endo? We can't let him run around naked, even if we're in another building there's a chance a child might see him."

The guard opened his mouth to start telling that he wasn't an endoskeleton but Chica spoke before he could, her face lighting up like she had a great idea. Well, in her mind it most likely was.

"Guys, guys! I've got an idea for what we can do with him!" Mike started to break into a cold sweat, dreading what she might say.

"What do ya think we should do Chica?" Fredbear asked, giving her a curiously glance.

"Hold on a sec." She said, looking around for something. Her face brightened when she found what she was looking for, an old box of colourful markers (?dunno why that's there..).

"Hey Bonnie, can you hold onto him for a bit?"

"Sure." He walked over and held the guard by the shoulders instead of the wrists, keeping Mike seated on the ground. _"at least i can get some feelings back in my wrists now.."_

The animatronic bird was quick with her work, picking up an empty box and poked two wholes into it. She then quickly scribbled a large smile on it with the markers and then nodded, happy with it. She got a few more boxes and tapped them all together (don't fuggin ask where all this is coming from). Once she was seemingly done she walked over towards Bonnie and the guard with here creation.

She held up the makeshift suit like it was a masterpiece(which to her it was).

"Ta-daaa !"

The other two animatronics clapped for her, Mike reluctantly clapped along because of the menacing glares the bear and rabbit were giving him. And also cause it was kinda cool really. _A lot better for a wire filled suit, that's for sure._

Chica beamed at the applause. She then walked up to hand the box-suit to Mike and looked at him expectantly. The guard decided to go along with it all and slipped it on. Chica stared at him, he guessed she wanted to know what he thought of it. He felt ridiculous but he kept that to himself.

"Uhh.. it fits nicely." He rubbed his arm nervously through the boxes. "Um, g-good job."

"Yes ! He likes it~!" Clenching her feathered hand at her success.

Freddy turned to the guard with an approving look, and Bonnie patted his shoulder in thanks.

"Well then, since you like it you won't take it off. Right?" Fredbear gave him a warning look. "We can't have naked endoskeletons running around the building when there's a chance of children seeing you."

"Um, y-yeah. Sure, keep the suit on." He said nodding frantically. _At night anyways.._

"Well, I, uh, I'd love to stay and talk with you guys. But, um, I have a job to do.."

"And what job would that be?" He could he the suspicion in Bonnies voice.

"Security. I'm, supposed to be watching the cameras for any intruders.."

"Oh." All of them said simultaneously.

"Well, I better get back to work." He rubbed his arm again, it's really hard to do with the extra layering.

"Hold on." The guard froze at the bear's command. "Bonnie, Chica? Please clean up this mess while I escort.. uh."

"It's Mike."

"Oh, yes while I esscort Mike here."

"Aww Freddy. You're just using him as an escuse to get out of cleaning." She wined.

"Not cool Fredbear." Bonnie shook his head at him.

Freddy rolled his eyes at the two. "Get to work you two." He said and started pushing Mike our of the room.

As they got further and further away from the room where the two other animatronics were bickering to each other the hall grew quiet. The boxed guard started to feel slightly uncomfortable walking next the larger being.

"Mike?"

He jumped slightly and turned to the bear who's face was covered in shadows. "Y-yeah?"

"We need to talk."

* * *

And that's where I'm gonna end it off. Sorry I took so long to write this.  
And I'm afraid to say it'll take a while for the next one too.

Till next time. Blackninja out.


End file.
